sarah_and_duckfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarah and Duck Wiki
Welcome to Sarah and Duck Wiki!! . We’re a collaborative community wiki, with contributors from inside and outside of the UK some of us are parents and others are not, We ask if you can please be polite this wiki. About The series follows the adventures of Sarah and her best friend Duck and the relationship between these two characters and the adventures they have together in their own wobbly and imaginative way. CBeebies state that the show has two learning themes: 'Friendship and imagination' and 'Problem Solving'. Sarah & Duck is narrated by Roger Allam, Sarah is voiced by then seven-year-old Tasha Lawrence, and Scarf Lady is voiced by Lesley Nicol Cast and characters Main Characters * Sarah is a very kind, polite seven-year-old girl; with big eyes, rosy cheeks. She wears a green hat and a pink stripe hooded zip-up coat. She lives with her best friend called Duck. Her hobbies include playing the tuba, exploring and making friends. Some of her favourite things are sea cows and lemon water. * Duck is Sarah's quacky, flappy best Mallard friend. Duck aspires to be a penguin and in one episode gets to become a penguin for a day. His favourite toy is a toy robot. Duck's favourite thing is bread and he's obsessed with The Bread Shop. * The Narrator talks to Sarah & Duck, asks them questions and gives them suggestions, there is some speculation that the Narrator is Sarah's dad or minder. * Scarf Lady is a forgetful old lady who loves knitting. She lives in a house full of woollen items, including a wool library. She has a talking knitting bag, called Bag, and a pet donkey. * Bag is Scarf Lady knitting bag. He often corrects Scarf Lady when she gets confused, he is always with Scarf Lady and has a passionate hate for soft toffees which get stuck to his insides. * Donkey is Scarf Lady's pet. He looks sad but isn't really. Other Characters * The Shallots - These are planted by Sarah and Duck in the first episode they live in Sarah's front garden by the door. Voiced by Tim O'Sullivan and Tony Clarke. * Rainbow - Rainbow, who's a rainbow, makes friends with Sarah and Duck after a rain shower. He is very tickly. Voiced by David Carling. * Moon - Moon, who's the moon, first meets Sarah and Duck at the Big Shop when he is heading to work at night. Voiced by Pete Gallagher. * Umbrella - Umbrella, who's an umberella, is ironically scared of the rain. Voiced by Jamie Oram. * Bug - A large ladybird that lives in Sarah and Duck's house plant and collects buttons. * Flamingo and John - Alternate versions of Sarah and Duck. John is Japanese and he lives alone with Flamingo, the Flamingo in their bungalow which has three speeds of living. John is voiced by Luca Pilkington Massey and Flamingo is voiced by Tim O'Sullivan. * The Ribbon Sisters - Sarah and Duck's quiet next-door neighbours. They are twins with long black hair who wear large sunglasses and like to play with ribbons. Voiced by Kiki Brooks. * Scooter Boy - Scooter Boy has a scooter he never actually rides. He also collects safety stickers. Voiced by Dylan Issberner * Plate Girl - Carries a plate with her at all times. She is a shy and quiet girl who speaks fluent plate-language and is a 'Plate Whisperer' She was awarded 'Plate Manager' by the manager of the Plate Shop. Voiced by Yaeli Miller * Cake - Cake the cake was created by Sarah and Duck from a recipe book. He helps Sarah and Duck bake on occasion. Voiced by Andy Nyman Sarah and Duck World The world that Sarah and Duck live in is similar to modern life in the UK, there are notable differences though which add to the quirkiness of the world. Buses are amphibious and drive through water and they are also capable of running on land. The buses are fan propelled on land and underwater. Official Webpage On Facebook, On Website, On BBC (UK), On Twitter Staff Members Bureaucrats Admins For learn us more, please ask the founder if you want to join the wiki or become an administrator. If you haven't seen Sarah & Duck and want to; if you are in the UK you watch the avaliable episodes on BBC Iplayer or if you are outside of the UK you can order Sarah & Duck on DVD from Amazon and BBC Shop Category:Browse Category:Main characters Category:Other Characters